


Routine

by aimforthedogstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, R/S Small Gifts 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimforthedogstar/pseuds/aimforthedogstar
Summary: After a lifetime of war, chaos, loneliness and uncertainties, it was a wonder to Remus when full moons became a routine





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyWolfandMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWolfandMoon/gifts).



> And, a huge thanks to my beta, liseuse.

After what felt like a lifetime of chaos, loneliness and uncertainties, it was a wonder to Remus when full moons became a routine in their now normal, quiet lives. 

Remus worked part-time at a small shop in town. Money was no longer a concern, not any more, what with the whole of the Black fortune now under Sirius’ name. It was more than enough for the two of them to live comfortably. Having lived a life such as theirs, splurging on materialistic things held very little value to Sirius and Remus. Still, some corner of Remus’ mind was ill at ease with depending on money that wasn't technically his and, on one quiet afternoon, he had mildly voiced the same to Sirius. 

Sirius didn't pick a fight or try to justify or reason with ‘what’s mine is yours.’ At the time, he had just turned to look at him with inquisitive narrow eyes offering no reply. The very next day, Sirius took steps to correct the ‘his’ to ‘theirs’. He came home with a simple band and a Wizarding marriage license. Wizarding marriages had little to do with the genders of the parties involved and more to do with blood and soul magic. It was very serious magic and not as widely practised in those times, except among strict pure-bloods. Their decision to marry under these conditions, however, had little to do with adhering to pureblood principles and more to do with the unspoken rule between them, that come what may, they would live and die together. They had lost enough time.

So, money was no longer a concern. Also Remus had learnt the hard way, pride no longer had a place in their relationship. Now, they had simpler dreams and wishes and quite simply enjoyed the quiet life.

They had a small cottage, surrounded by woods all around. It was a simple quaint little place with a cosy sitting room with a large fireplace, a small cellar, a well-lit kitchen, a snug bedroom at the back and a slanted attic. There was a rickety swing at the back where they would sit with hot cups of tea and bask in the sunlight. It was a luxury Sirius thoroughly enjoyed after the cold of Azkaban, sometimes as a man and other times as a dog. They also had a garden full of blooming potion ingredients tended to by both of them.

Life was quiet, simple, sweet and something out of a fairy tale but they both knew that after prison and wars, they damn well deserved it. 

Sirius learnt to brew wolfsbane under the guidance of a potion’s master. It wasn't easy, Sirius wasn't the same as he had been when he was a student, but he was nothing if not stubborn.

So Remus spent full moons, under the influence of the potion, with Padfoot in the forests around their home. The transformations were still painful; ageing didn’t help. And Remus’ heart grew a little more with love each time Sirius took it upon himself to make his recovery easy.

This full moon was no different.

Awareness set in slowly into Remus’ mind as he woke. The pain from the transformation back to human was agonizing enough to knock him out cold most times, just like this moon. The first thing he noticed or rather felt was a brush of gentle lips against his forehead, which without any effort drew a small tired smile from his lips, for he would know them anywhere. With his eyes still closed, he focused on the feeling brought about by slightly calloused fingertips that ran along his face, beginning at his temples to his cheeks, under his chin and came to rest over his lips.

Remus opened his eyes and focused on very familiar pair of grey eyes. He was nestled, like a poorly made burrito, in a mess of blankets on their cellar floor. He could feel heating charms placed around them. Cold December nights and early cool mornings were something else entirely. 

“Hey, love,” whispered Sirius, smiling a gentle smile and gazing lovingly into his eyes, hands still running soothingly over his sore and overused muscles. “You good to get up? I assure you the bed is more comfortable.” 

Remus didn't like to be transported by magic to their bed, especially after a moon. It may be a bit weird but, for Remus, the sensation of floating not under one’s own control was distressing. So, Sirius would sit with him till he roused to some level of consciousness and would patiently wait till Remus could gather his strength to stand and walk to their bedroom. 

“Mmmmm, giv’me a minute,” slurred Remus, closing his eyes for a moment and just enjoying the warm comfort after a painful night. To know one more moon was behind him and not having to worry after another for a month was relaxing. Then, he slowly sat up, opened his eyes more fully, turned to his husband, cupped his cheeks and kissed him, long, slow and sweet. Words wouldn't do justice to their emotions so they chose actions and all that he felt was poured into that simple gesture and his heart soared when it was reciprocated.

Sirius then helped him dress into comfortable clothes; a baggy shirt that survived from another life from a long time ago and a comfy pair of pyjamas, and helped him up the stairs, down the hall and into their bedroom. Even if Remus was awake and walking, he wasn't fully conscious and aware wouldn't be for another couple of hours. Even with the potion, the moon was taxing on his body and his energy would replenish with a good nap.

Sirius helped him into bed, under the covers, which were drawn up to his chin. He kissed Remus’ forehead and muttered, “Get some rest, love,” and walked out of the room.

After a few hours, Remus rose. Still lying in bed, but considerably awake, he gazed out the window to see sunlight streaming through the gaps in the curtains. Well, didn't sleep the day away, so that’s good. 

Although Remus was constantly nauseated pre-moon, his appetite post-moon seemed like an endless pit. So it was usually the case for him to be woken by a rumbling stomach, once his body had received the bare minimum of rest and sleep for it function somewhat normally again. Soon, he was up and out of his bed, ambling slowly towards the bathroom. His joints ached, especially his wrists and arms, his back felt too stretched out and his legs were a little less steady. But all in all, it was the best case he could ask for. Once he had freshened up he made his way out of their bedroom in search of his husband whom he found sat at their dining table intently reading the Prophet. Sirius looked up as Remus entered the room and his face lit up like the sun. “Moons, you're up earlier than usual,” he said as he got up from his perch and approached Remus to place a quick peck on his lips and made his way to the stove gesturing, “Tea?”

Remus replied, “Yes, please,” as he took a seat, pointing to the paper and asking, “anything interesting?”

Sirius snorted, focused on fixing them both teas, “The Prophet’s a joke in my opinion. It’s just a bunch of propaganda, some matrimonial announcements, and a really funny article about how Muggle turnstiles have a mind of their own. Whatever they are.”

“So why do we still subscribe to it then?” questioned Remus as he pulled the paper towards him.

“Because it’s entertaining,” Sirius said in a matter-of-fact voice, turning away from the counter and placing the teas on their table, taking his previous seat. “And I still like doing the crossword. It’s an important part of my day Moony.”

Remus rolled his eyes and took the cup into his hand as he scanned through the headlines.

“So, how're you feeling?” questioned Sirius as he sipped his own cup of tea. “Sore? Achy? Tired? Hungry? Horny?”

Remus huffed, put his newspaper done, looked Sirius in the eye and replied in a deadpan voice, “Yes.” He brought his cup to his lips and almost burnt his tongue on the piping hot drink.

Sirius, sat opposite, smirked and asked, his eyes travelling elsewhere, “Want me to blow that for you?”

Remus looked up at him with a slightly cocked eyebrow, and Sirius said in a falsely innocent tone, “I mean the tea, it’s hot.” He winked.

“I’m good, thank you,” intoned Remus in a dry voice and Sirius’ smile widened. 

“What do you want to eat, my love? Eggs and bacon good?” enquired Sirius, in his usual dramatic way, as he once again got up to cook. Remus just hummed in reply and continued to enjoy his perfectly brewed, albeit slightly too hot, tea. 

Soon they were done eating and when Remus got up to clean up, Sirius pushed him back into his seat and said, “I’ve got this. You rest.”

“I’m fine, Pads. Just a little sore, that’s all.” But he allowed Sirius to clean up.

As Sirius set the dishes to wash and cleaned the table, Remus looked out of the window of their kitchen to the pristine white snow covering the landscape. Normally, on days like these, he would have loved nothing more than to sit curled up with hot chocolate or eggnog, seeing as Christmas was almost here, underneath a warm blanket, snuggled against Sirius. But for some reason, that wasn't what enticed Remus today and he blurted, “Let’s go for a walk.”

Sirius turned around with an arch to his brows and then shrugged, “Okay.”

They made their way out of the house, bundled up in warm clothes, through a familiar path in the woods. Remus reached out and intertwined their gloved up hands. As they walked, they talked about everything and nothing. Then Sirius transformed into Padfoot to run around a bit as they hit a clearing in the woods. He was a sight to behold, thick black fur against the backdrop of white snow covered ground and trees. It was perfect. Since it was perfect, the Marauder impulse to just mess it up rose inside Remus. He slyly picked up some snow in his hands and molded it into a ball, while Padfoot was occupied elsewhere. “Hey Pads,” he called out to the mutt and when the animal turned to face him, he threw the snowball smack straight at the dog’s face. The look of surprise and bafflement on Padfoot’s face was enough that Remus broke into a fit of giggles. The dog was now covered in white flakes all over his muzzle and seemed to be frozen in place. The dog soon broke out of its reverie and ran towards Remus. Padfoot didn't want to tackle Remus to the ground, as he didn't want to worsen any lingering pain, so instead he stood on his hind legs with his forelegs placed on Remus’ shoulders and licked him mercilessly. 

“Padfoot! Stop!” sputtered Remus, still laughing and soon the dog and man were on the ground.   
Sirius transformed back to his human self and shook all the snow in his hair over Remus’ face.  
“Pads, that’s cold.” bellowed Remus, as he was pinned underneath Sirius. 

“Well, you should have thought about that before you smacked me in the face with a snowball, you prat,” added Sirius as he picked up some snow and smeared it over Remus.

Remus let out a yelp and said, voice a little breathy, “Well, you looked so perfect. I just couldn't have that could I, you mangy mutt? It’s my solemn duty to dishevel and mess you up whenever the opportunity presents itself.”

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at that and pointed out, “It didn't have to be my face you know. It hurt.” Sirius pouted and Remus just lifted his head and kissed those lips. 

“Well, I especially like messing up that face. To make those lips plump and swollen, paint your face in a delicious shade of blush and mess up that hair. Hmm, yeah, it feels great.” breathed Remus into his neck and he bit and nipped at his flesh there.

Sirius let out a small whine, “You know,” he breathed, “I’m trying to be a little pissed here, but,” he let out a small moan as Remus gently bit down at the soft skin, “you’re an enormous pain in the arse, sometimes literally.” At this Sirius smirked a lewd smirk and Remus, drawing away, rolled his eyes as Sirius continued, “Although mind you, I am not complaining. But your utter disregard for my tender, loving, care-taking wounds me Moony, deep in my heart. I just wanted to take care of you and entertain you with my doggy antics.” Sirius sniffed in a rather haughty manner for good measure and Remus was fondly exasperated over his theatrics.

“Your human antics are entertaining enough, Pads.” snorted Remus and Sirius wore another pout.   
“You wound me Moony,” He rolled off Remus, beginning to feel the heating charms fade and the cold seeping in. He stood and helped Remus up. He was immediately drawn into a sweet kiss and Remus murmured against his lips and he pulled away slightly, “Yes, your tender care taking skills are legendary. And I love you so much for it.”

“Damn right they're legendary. I know how to take care of my Moony,” declared Sirius.  
Remus huffed a laugh and suggested that they head back home. The walk back was in companionable silence. They wound their arms together and Remus leaned his head against Sirius’ shoulders, who was a good few inches taller than Remus. They made their way back inside, just as the sun began to set, shedding their boots, coats and gloves at the door. Remus whipped his wand out and recast the warming charm and they made their way to their bedroom.

They got into the shower together, the hot water driving away the chill and soreness. They spent it with just gentle touches and long kisses under a steady stream of water. Sirius got out first, Remus wanting to stay for a bit longer. He got dressed and made his way downstairs to fix dinner.

He always cooked steak the night after the full moon. With mashed potatoes and a simple gravy. It was one of the first recipes Mrs. Potter had taught him which still remained with him when most of his other memories were snatched away by the Dementors. Remus had a liking for meat nearer to the moon but he wouldn't enjoy it well before the moon, as he got nauseated, jittery and anxious to enjoy a wholesome meal. So this treat was for after.

Remus soon joined him in the kitchen and set the table. This was Remus’ favourite part of their routine. Sirius cooking, in confident sure strokes and steps in their kitchen, under the waning golden rays of the setting sun. It was always a delicious meal. They would then sit at their table, in the soft glow of a few lit lanterns to eat. They would sometimes reminisce over memories of another time or they would discuss new books they were reading or some new research in the Wizarding world.

Tonight was no different. They sat opposite each other at the table and dug into the food as they recalled a particular full moon, during their Hogwarts days, where Moony and Padfoot had got into a hunting competition over who could kill and eat more animals. They laughed over how horrified James was, how they both felt particularly ill the next day and how neither could touch meat for a few weeks at least. As their meal ended, they made their way into the lounge. Sirius sat on the overstuffed couch reading out of a book and Remus curled up next to him, loosing himself in the gentle cadence of Sirius’s voice and the warmth of the firelight. 

Sometime later, Sirius roused Remus and they made their way into their bedroom. As they got ready for bed and settled in, Remus broke the silence, staring at the ceiling, “You know after everything went wrong that night and the realization that I was completely alone hit me, I never thought I would ever again have good times to associate with full moons.” Sirius, who had folded himself around Remus, added in a quiet voice, “After that night, I never thought I would ever have good times in my life again.” Remus turned to look at his partner in the dark night. He had spent a long time angry at the world and miserable. But, at this moment, all he could feel was gratitude for how it worked out for them in the end. “Well, I guess we were both wrong,” he whispered into the night. Sirius, placed a kiss on his lips and said, “and no one is more glad for it than I am. Goodnight love.”

It is said, ‘the happiest you’ve ever been won’t be the happiest you’ll ever be.’ Remus had once thought his happiest days had already passed him, but considering the man laying beside him and the prospect of their whole lives now their own brought giddy joy and excitement to him. With that thought in mind he replied, “Goodnight, Sirius,” began to drift off to sleep with a smile on his face and contentment in his heart.


End file.
